1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display technology field, and more particularly to a display device, a TFT substrate and a GOA driving circuit.
2. Description of Related Art
An embedded touch panel can realize a thinner case and a better user experience so that more and more users demand for the embedded touch panel. A driving frequency of the embedded touch panel relates to the sensitivity and the precision of a touching action. A touch driving frequency reaching 120 Hz is favored by panel makers. However, the above driving method requires scanning multiple times in a frame. When a touch panel is driven and the driving of a GOA (Gate On Array) requires interrupting, the difficulty for designing a GOA driving circuit is increased.